EX23
by Tayter
Summary: A somewhat prologue to Sir Dik Dik's EX23 Black


**EX23 Black: File 1The Truth**

Tayter is back after a long ass vacation…So, I have a good idea. SDDFOB has given me permission to rewrite the EX23 black stories. Well,not exactly a rewrite yet, he wants me to explain the beginning of Donald Walker and how he got his Psychic powers, what was before He was psychic and how he destroyed the ring worlds…

Disclaimer, I do not own anything Halo, and I do not own the character Donald Walker, although I do own the concept and idea of this story.

Oh and words of wisdom. You do not have to read EX23 Black: Second Gear in third Rotation, because this is before that.

**Chapter 1file 1a**

"Donald Walker, please come up to accept your graduation certificate." the sleek looking UNSC general said with great pride, for Donald Walker had shown great courage and strength during the worst of the trainings, and had shown exceptional skills with leadership, for he had a great future ahead of him. Little did Donald know, he was in for tremendous change in his life…

"You have been granted the rank: Spartan leader position, for great courage and leadership." The General explained. Donald could not contain himself, for this was the happiest moment he had felt since he was a child. He remembered that before he was inducted into the Spartan program, he was a very happy child, living a life of normality. One day though, a UNSC sergeant had come and taken him from his home. That's how it all started for him. He strived for excellence in the program, because he hoped that he would get to see his family once again. He would soon find that his hope's would be shattered.

"Thank you sir" Donald said with tremendous pride. The General noticed from the way the young Spartan's eyes looked that he was thinking about something very important. He had noticed twenty years ago when Donald first came to the program, that he was a very sensitive child, that he had cared about things way beyond his years. He had thought from the beginning that Donald would strive, but not at this extremity. Donald was possibly the best soldier that he had ever seen.

"Donald, shortly after you leave this base, you will start your first mission's want you to understand that this mission will be in your home world, so please do not let your feelings get in the way with your mission". The general told him, making sure he went over everything.

"I want you to get your gear and you MJOLNIR armor and get ready for a briefing." The general noticed now, a great spring in his step, another thing this loving Spartan had to him.

"Yes sir!" Donald yelled, saluting. Donald had waited for this day for so long, waiting to go to his home world, and possibly see his parents for the first time in twenty years. Donald ran to his bunk three stories down, looking for his gear, and his MJOLNIR armor. He stood there frozen before his bunk. He thought to himself," I know I didn't misplace it, because it's always behind my bunk…"

Donald frantically to the ceremony room, noticing that none of the other Spartans had gotten out of their seats. He thought this might be some joke the General is playing or something is going on that the team is not telling him.

"Sir, what is going on?" Donald blurted out, not able to take his confusion anymore." Sir…."Donald said again, wondering why the General wasn't responding. The General turned around, pointing a gun to Donald's face. Donald's eyes began to widen, wondering what he did." There is almost no reasons for the General to punish me, let alone kill me!" Donald thought once again….

"Listen to me Donlald!" The General whispered to Donald, making sure that the rest of the Spartans didn't hear.

"There are things that you do not understand, but you will come to learn about them eventually. I just got orders to kill you, but I cant. I'm giving you a chance. Run out of here before the big time enforcers come in. Your equipment is in the armory. Go quick!" The General whispered with the utmost seriousness.

Donald did not waste any time. He started to run towards the armory, thinking to himself, if this was the last time he would see the general, the Spartans, his family? He did not bother to worry about it know, he had more important issues to deal with. He was running so fast that he almost hit the door to the armory. He tried to open the armory, noticing that the door was locked.

"This is not working!" Donald yelled furiously, suddenly noticing that his grip on the door had actually crushed the door. He did not wonder how, but he quickly found his armor and equipment. He equipped his armor, furioulsy running towards the entrance to the base. He finally got to the entrance, where he was greeted by a large group of elite soldiers.

"You are not leaving Donald," a rather large elite soldier said, smiling at Donald.

"Yeah well, try to stop me." Donald said with coolness in his voice.

"Have it your way." the elite soldier said.

A mass of soldiers ran toward Donald. Donald engaged the soldiers, kicking one of the heads of the soldiers straight off. He turned to the rest of the group. He dared them to come closer to him. The soldiers, instead of trying to attack one by one, attacked him at the same time. Soldiers hurtled themselves on Donald, creating a somewhat dog pile on Donald.

"AHHHHHH!" Donald yelled, under all the soldiers. Donald's eyes began to glow bright blue, he felt a surge of power go through his body, scared of what was happening to him. Donald's MJOLNIR disintegrated of his body. Donald then blew up. All the soldiers, and half of the base was blown up .Donald laid there where a huge crater was in the earth. Donald passed out, not worrying about a thing, but if he was going to live.

"He is pretty beat up isn't he?" some overlying voice said. Donald slowly opened his eyes, taking in what was going to be his new home for a short time.

Well that is the end of chapter 1! Sorry if it's a little dry, but I haven't written something in like 4 months, so…yeh lol.I will be making a second chapter to this, and im working on the 4th chapter of the ultimate war.


End file.
